This invention is an improvement of the invention described and claimed within U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,185, issued Dec. 2, 1975, by the same Assignee.
In the construction of electrical meters, a serious drawback to minimizing the cost of construction has been the precision which is required between the interrelated parts of the meter. The elements which connect with the manually rotatable knob of a meter, and the elements which interconnect the knob with the printed circuit board within the meter, have been previously been thought to be required to be manufactured quite accurately in order for the different parts of the meter to connect together when assembled and also, to minimize the wear between the elements of the meters so as to permit the meter to have a satisfactory useful life. Precision parts are a costly factor in any meter construction. Yet, if precision between the interrelated parts of an electrical meter could be eliminated without foregoing accuracy of the meter of lowering the useful life of the meter, the manufacturing costs of such a meter could be substantially lowered which would make such meters more readily available to a greater proportion of the purchasing public.
Within the aforementioned patent, there were two separate electrical contacts connected together in assembly about the panel bushing. Basically, these separate contacts have been combined into a single unit within this invention.